


Between Two Doors

by CJSpooks



Category: Law & Order
Genre: Drabble, Gen, lawandorder100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-10
Updated: 2010-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJSpooks/pseuds/CJSpooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for lawandorder100's "Door" challenge. Mike is caught in the middle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Two Doors

Mike sipped some coffee. He had to think of a way to fix this situation, to placate both parties. This was a rare occasion for him, playing mediator between Jack and Connie. Neither one understood the other’s viewpoint, nor cared to. He understood how both were seeing this case and wanted to stay neutral to form his own opinion on how to present it in court. He glanced at the front door to the office, where Connie was silently fuming. He then glanced to the side door leading to Jack’s office, where Jack was drinking scotch. Mike slowly stood to open a door.


End file.
